


Daydreaming

by katofrafters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofrafters/pseuds/katofrafters





	Daydreaming

        Her skirts swayed in the wind, little louder than her whispers as she stood by the prince's side, her hand in his – the high wall of the tower hiding them from the world.  Only Merlin, there to keep watch, was witness to their intertwined fingers.  The sight of it made him ache for the future, for a time when their love would be a sign of the strength of the kingdom and not a childish fling.    
    He could close his eyes and dream of being able to stride down the corridor with all the boldness afforded one of the King's closest advisers.  When he came upon a servant fussing over a broken pitcher he would be able to put her mind at ease with a wave of his hand and a glow of his eyes.  The next time he was wounded, he would not have to hide the pain behind false grins and baggy shirts.  There would be no need for the sidestepping of questions, the twisting of truths, or the odd blatant lie.  His words could be free and without fear – he could finally take Gwaine up on that drink down the pub.  No more stumbling through training with the knights – he would be able to--  
    “Merlin!”  
    “Sire?”  
    Arthur's face was a picture of frustration, though Gwen seemed to be stifling a grin behind him.    
    “Go stand on the other side of the door.”  
    “What?  What did I do?”  
    The prince rolled his eyes and stalked forward, taking Merlin's arm and shoving him unceremoniously out the door.    
    “Just keep watch,” he ordered, slamming the door in the servant's face.  “And wipe that stupid grin off your face.” 


End file.
